Death Scythe of Zero
by Grim Slayer Reaper
Summary: Saito Hiraga is a member of the DWMA, and one of Death's esteemed Death Scythes, and was just about to go to help Death when a floating green oval appeared in front of him. Deciding to check it out he is sent to another world ruled by people who use magic like witches, but aren't. And the best part, he's is the familiar of a snotty teenage noble, and guess what, she's a tsundere!


Hey there readers! Its Grim here! I'm sorry for those who are waiting for the updates on Souls and a Vampire and The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail, I haven't had the best inspiration. It's still lost in the desert after Lucy had let it go, the stupid blonde. Oh well, I decided that I'll write out some of my ideas that I've been getting, maybe that will help me get back my inspiration. Well, Saito can you tell the readers what I do and do not own?

Saito: Sure thing Grim. **Grim Slayer Reaper does not own Soul Eater or Familiar of Zero**. If he did I would be living with my wife in my world as a fifth season. He only owns his OC's and his ideas. Trust me, he is dirt poor.

Grim: Hearing that from you really makes it worse. *_Goes sits in the corner depressed and growing mushrooms_.*

Saito: Shit! Come back Grim I didn't mean it! This is going to take a while, how about we start the story.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Spells and Soul Resonance"**

* * *

**Death Scythe of Zero**

"Stop in the name of Lord Death! Your soul is tainted with the blood and lives of the innocent! How do you plead for your actions, Hamamatsu the Deaf Killer?" (A/N he was a Japanese serial killer, wanted to try and make it like Jack the Ripper from the first episode of soul eater) I yelled at the Kishin egg souled monster in front of me. His arms had spikes all up and down them and he was wearing a black sleeve less trench coat buttoned up and black pants and no shoes. He was five foot ten inches tall, with black spiked hair and completely black eyes, his hands and feet looked like they were made of black stone. His soul, that was another thing entirely. It was red; it had spikes all on the sides, and looked like it had been mauled by a group of rabid bears.

The creature in front of me didn't seem to understand anything but one thing, "More souls!" it yelled out and dashed towards me, to get more power, it had to eat more souls. '_Well, that's not going to happen. It's time to end this!_' "In the name of justice and Lord Death, your soul is mine." I ran at him and transformed my arms into gauntlets. They were blue chain mail with white plates. They had red spikes on the knuckles, finger tips, and elbows, and four red, inch wide, inch long blades coming out of the outer sides of the fore arms.

I went left to dodge his punch and punched him in the stomach with my right arm. I brought my left fist inward towards myself and swung my elbow toward him impaling him with multiple of my arm blades. I jumped back as he punched with his right arm were I was. "You're not going to get me that easily." I said. I ran around him and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. "It's time for the finishing move, **Soul Expulsion**!" I punched the downed Kishen egg in the back and watch as it exploded into black shadows. When the shadows settled down there was a floating dark red orb. "Damn it, this one was pretty close. Oh well, I still stopped it. I should still tell Lord Death about this. It seems that there are more and more lately that are nearing Kishen level."

I turned toward the entrance of the alley I was in. It seemed no one noticed the commotion due to the noise in the giant city. '_That's to be expected of Tokyo. Might as well notify Death and tell him about the situation_.' I looked at the biggest plate on my gauntlet arm and fogged it up with my breath and wrote on it 42-42-564. _'42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Deaths door, such an easy rhyme to remember the number of the Death room, not like I'd ever forget it.'_ Light flashed from my gauntlet and then I saw Lord Death. "Good evening Lord Death." I greeted.

"Good evening to you Death Scythe Saito. How are you doing?" he asked in his usual child-like voice. I leaned up against a wall of the alleyway I was still in. I looked at my clothes to see if there was any damage to them. My blue and white baseball cap, blue hood-less jacket with white pockets on the front, my black jeans, and blue sneakers with white laces all looked undamaged. I also saw that my black messy hair looked untouched. '_Like that monster could have been anywhere close to hitting me._'

"I'm doing fine Lord Death. How's Kid doing? Is he still obsessing with symmetry?" I asked him. Death seemed to get all sad looking.

"He's still obsessed with symmetry. I'm starting to worry for him, but it seems like have friends is starting to help out a bit when it comes to intolerance to asymmetrical things. He's down to just worshipping purely symmetrical things, though not as often as he used to. He settles for just looking at the academy from time to time. How's Tokyo doing?" He asked.

"It's okay, though there seems to be more Kishen eggs popping up. I heard from some of the other Death Scythes that the Kishen has awakened. Do you need me to try to track it down? You know that I may only be seventeen, a lot younger than some of the other Death Scythes, I'm also one of the strongest." I tell him.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I already have some of the Death Scythes looking for him. No, I need you to come to Death City to help combat Arachnophobia. We need your help to get Brew, your ability to negate most magic and being able to break barriers will come in handy." He told me. '_I remember now, Brew is surrounded by a magnetic tornado_.'

Just then a green portal appeared in front of me. '_What the, what is that?_' "Death a green portal just appeared in front of me, I'm going to check it out, so I'll contact you later. Bye" Death seemed to get really surprised and looked panicky as he frantically tried to tell me something as the connection was severed, though Saito never saw.

I walked up to it and touched it. It jumped outward onto my hand and seemed to pull me into it. "Noooooo…" I yelled out for no one to hear as I was sent spiraling into darkness. I floated there for what seemed like minutes when I start hearing a voice. I changed the rest of my body into weapon form. I look like a full set of plate armor with a blue cape with a white cross, blue chain mail underneath white plates that cover the flat spots such as my chest, shoulders, back, arms, and legs. I have red spikes coming out of my knees and elbows, and red one inch blades coming out of my shoulders, shins, and forearms. I would have white helm with blue edges on the different plates that make it up and red spines coming out where my eyebrows, ears and back of my jaw would be, if I had changed full into weapon form. '_Don't want to scare them much with my helm._' I started to listen to the voice.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar!" Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

In a wide open and vast field, a group of students are summoning there familiars for life. "Good job Miss Zerbst. A salamander is a very good familiar." Said who seemed to the teacher of the group. He is wearing a blue long coat and green trousers; he is holding a wooden staff with red rings painted near the top and had a shaved head. He was talking to the student who was petting the fire Salamander. The Salamander looked like a red Komodo dragon with a flame on the tip, its master is roughly the same height as the teacher, had long red hair, naturally dark skin, and a rather generous bust. Like the rest of the students she was wearing a black cloak held on by a gold clasp with a pentagram on it, a white blouse with some of the top buttons undone, a black skirt, black knee socks and black shoes. The boys in the group of students were similarly dress but with black pants in the place of the skirt and knee socks.

"Why thank you Professor Colbert. A Salamander does fit my element nicely. I am Kirche the Ardent. It fits nicely." Said the now named student to the now named Professor Colbert. Colbert then turned to the rest of the class.

"Is there any second years that have yet to perform the familiar summoning ceremony?" he asked the sea of students. Kirche cleared her throat and put one hand up and put the other on under her bust.

"The Zero has yet to perform the ritual." She says pointing at a girl with pink hair, with a smaller figure than her classmates and had a cute face; well it would have been called cute if not for the scowl present on it directed to her taller and more gifted peer.

"Shut it Zerbst! My name is Louise, not the Zero." the little pink haired seventeen year-old. She walked up toward the front of the group while her peers were muttering to themselves. "Look, it's the zero," or "She's going to fail, there's just going to be an explosion and that's all," could be heard by the girl. When she got the front she turned to Kirche. "Just you wait; I'm going to summon a much better familiar than your Salamander! It's going to be the best familiar ever!" she yelled at her. She turned and walked forward a bit away from anyone else.

She got into a pose with her right arm up with her wand out. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar!" Like predicted there was an explosion, but unlike previous one, this had skull shaped smoke clouds, that no one seemed to notice. Louise seemed to start to tear up when she witnesses that her spell seemed to fail. She couldn't have been any more wrong.

'_Uh, what happened? I was talking to Death then I saw a green floating oval in front of me, it ate me, then I heard a voice, then I think I passed out. What with the smoke, oh well its clearing. Time to see where I am at the moment, then ask why_.' When the smoke cleared I saw a group of teenagers around the same age as me and an older man who looked around the age a Spirit and Stein.

I looked toward the object moving toward me who was a girl who looked young but was probably the same age as me and the rest of the teenagers. She and the rest were wearing some kind of uniform and the older one looked like a monk. '_They're probably students and the older man is the teacher._' I looked behind the group of students, and did not believe what I saw. _'Is that a dragon?_' I thought when I say the big blue dragon behind a short blue haired girl with a shepherd's crock.

The girl who was closest to me who I noticed had pink hair started to talk in a language that sounded like a butchered version of Italian and French put together. '_Well, all Death Scythes and Miesters are required to be fluent in up to forty five different languages. I know how to speak in both Italian and French so I should try asking what she said_.' "I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that? I couldn't hear for a couple of seconds." I asked the pink haired girl. This seemed to make the girl a little mad, but she complied and asked again.

"Who are you?" she asked me. I blinked and remained silent, which prompted her to remain silent and blink. This continued for a couple of seconds. Till she broke the silence with a scowl and asked me, "Well, are you going to answer?" I blinked once more and noticed that I had trained enough to keep weapon form even while unconsciousness.

"I am Saito de Hiraga," I said remembering that in European countries first names are said first. "Now may I know your name? Also, if you would be so kind as to tell me where I am and why." I said while staying polite. '_It is best not to get on her nerves as I have no idea where I am_.'

She seemed to get less aggravated and stood up proud. "I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, and you are currently at Tristan Magic Academy. You are here because I have summoned you to become my familiar." Now, Saito, not being uninformed about mythological terms and such knew what this meant. He was going to be a witch's pet. Saito did not like this, not one bit.

"Okay, can you tell me if you have heard of a place called Japan? Depending on your answer is whether I will stay here with you." I told Louise. _'If this is another dimension, judging by the sun and what appears to be two moons in the sky, I have no choice to be her familiar. At least as her familiar I'll have all I need.' _As soon as I asked if she knew of Japan her face became a mask of confusion. "Judging by your response, I guess I have any choice but to become your familiar. Not like I would think you would have otherwise. Okay let's get this over with." As soon as I said this she stood a little straighter and seemed to blush and mumble a bit before she shook her head and got focused.

She walked closed and motioned for me to kneel, due to me being six foot tall and her five foot three. I kneeled and she pulled out a wand. She pointed it the sky and started to chant. "I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, take Saito de Hiraga as my familiar." She tapped my head with the wand then leaned in and kissed me. I felt a burning sensation in my left hand. I looked down and saw that my hand had shining runes on my hand. The teacher of the group came up to me and held his hand out.

"Can I see the runes on your hand? Human familiars are virtually unheard of in the study of magic." He told me as he took out a quill and sheet of paper. I held out my hand and he recorded the runes on my hand. He seemed to get down what he wanted and turned around to the rest of what I think are his students. "Alright, class is dismissed for the day." When he finished he mumble some incoherent words under his breath and waved his wand. He started to float and the rest of the kids soon where doing the same things as the other familiars went towards another part of what seemed to be a courtyard.

Right before she left, the student with red hair and tanned skin looked at my summoner and shouted mockingly, " Good luck getting back to the dormes Zero!" then she left. I pondered the meaning of 'Zero for a minute before stopping. If it was important i'm sure I would be told later on.

Now that all the commotion is done I got a good look around. We seemed to be in what would be a courtyard of a castle. The castle had one large central tower that towered over the other five towers that ringed it. Connecting the smaller towers which had different colored roofs was a wall. I turned to my summoner after taking in my surroundings. As I was observing my surroundings she seemed to be observing me.

"Are you some kind of holy knight?" She asked looking at the cross on my cape. I ponder the question for a second.

"In a way yes. I used to, before you summoned me, kill monsters that consumed the souls of humans. I was part of a organization that was made to protect humanity from these monsters. I had reached the, 'rank' I guess you could say, of Death Scythe, the highest rank one could achieve." She looked at me for a moment, most likely doubting my story then shook her head. She then turned around and walking toward a building.

"Come on then familiar." she told me without looking back. I guess that she is going toward her room.

* * *

After we had gotten to the room Louise hurried to get ready for bed. When she started to strip down I turned around. _'Either her nude taboo is non-existent or she probable sees me as a pet.'_ Once she was done she turned toward me to talk. "I want you to wash these and wake me in the morning right before dawn," she said pointing to a pile of her clothes that she just stripped from and then got into bed. Seeing as she went to sleep right away she did not doubt that it would be done.

_'Well looks like I'm stuck here. Wherever here is. Might as well wash the clothes. Getting her mad at me is a bad idea. She is my source of every thing here in this new world.' _I grabbed the dirty clothes from the floor and walked out of the room to explore the castle, but not before I exited weapon mode. I walked down the stairs and into another hall at the bottom.

In the hall were two other people who were talking. One of them was a guy about the same age as me with blond hair and was wearing a frilly shirt along with the rest of the regular uniform while the other was a girl who was one year younger with brown hair who was wearing the regular uniform with a different colored cloak. _'I guess the cloaks determine the different years.'_

I decided to just walk right past them. '_I knew training with Tsubaki and Black*Star would come in handy. I could now completely erase my presence. Though I could never do the rest of the stuff required to be a assassin. Did help to get the drop on some witches though._' As I was walking past them I heard something about souffle and I heard there names, Guiche de Gramont and Katie.

As I descend the stairs I came out into what looked like a welcoming hall, it had a fountain so what else would it be. Sitting on the edge of the fountain were two other teens. Both seemed to bee the same age as me. I reconized the one with the red hair from earlier but I did not recognize the guy with her. They didn't seem to notice me so I went by them ignoring them.

As I was walking down the many halls I noticed one thing. 'Where am I supposed to wash this stuff?' Just as I turned the corner I ran into some one else. As I was getting up I noticed that the clothes I was holding had fallen onto the other persons lap. As I looked up to see the other person I saw someone who could pass as a citizen of Japan. She had black hair and dark eyes, tanned olive skin and a fair looking face. She was also where what looked like a stereotypical french maid outfit. _'I got to admit if we were back in my world I would ask her on a date if I was a normal teenager.'_

She seemed to get out of the daze she was put in from the impact and looked around frantically seeing all the clothes on the ground and me in front of her. She gathered all the clothes and stood up. I got up after seeing her bowing her head. "I'm sorry sir, I did not see you there."

I took the clothes back from her grasp while getting her attention. "There's no need to apologize, I'm not a noble. I wasn't looking where I was going and I was lost in thought. I was actually looking for a place to wash these. My name is Saito de Hiraga, whats your name miss?"

"Oh, my name is Siesta. If you need these washed I can take them for you." she said looking a lot less panicked then when she had thought I was a noble.

"Thank you, these are Louise Le Blanc De La Valliere clothes. Can you get them done for tomorrow?" I was so glad I had found someone who did not give off the air of 'I' m a totally ass who was given everything on a silver platter.'

"Yes I can get these done by tomorrow. Well, good night Saito." she turned and left to where ever the laundry room was. Now all I had to do was get back to Louise's room and go to sleep. '_If I remember properly there was a pile of hay that I guess will be my bed. Oh well, i've sleep in worse places on my missions._'

When I got back to the room I went over to the pile of hay and sat down. I leaned back against the wall and turned into full weapon mode. One thing I learned was that I didn't get cramps or sore while in weapon form. 'Good night, Saito. I wonder how Death will get by without my help. _I guess I'll try to contact him tomorrow, but now it is time to go to sleep.'_ And with that Saito left the land of the living and entered into the realm of dreams for the night.

* * *

Grim: Thats the end of this chapter. For those who are waiting for updates on my other stories I will hopefully get them out within the next few days. I'm goings to have lots of free time. Please review and favorite, doing so will up my confidence and get my creativeness flowing and ideas pumping. Till next time

_**Grim Reaper Out**_-


End file.
